The present invention generally relates to an apparatus including a camming assembly for effecting radially directed movement of a member such as a piston within a rotating assembly, which apparatus is suitable for use as a rotary volumetric piston dispenser for directing and depositing controlled volumes of flowable, particulate and/or chunk material in order to deposit portioned or discrete volumes of the material in a predetermined pattern. The apparatus is particularly well suited for forming condiment materials into discrete volumes or portions and delivering such condiment portions in a predetermined pattern onto a moving surface or the like. An important application of the apparatus includes delivering such condiment portions onto proteinaceous patties that are positioned on a moving conveyor belt in a pattern that substantially corresponds to the pattern by which the apparatus deposits the condiment portions, in order to thereby form a product including a proteinaceous patty having a volume of condiment thereon.
Various devices are available for dispensing materials, including condiments, onto surfaces, including proteinaceous patties. Often, such dispensers are not especially suitable for transporting materials and for depositing selected volumes of those materials at a substantially precise location and/or in a predetermined pattern. When these devices are intended for high volume or industrial uses, precision and durability are important considerations. Other important considerations can include relatively easy, and in some cases automatic, adjustment of the volume of material that is deposited. At times, it is desirable to compact the material in order increase the density of the material portion and/or in order to place the material into a more cohesive form. At other times, especially when the material being handled is a food material, it is important to provide a transporting and depositing apparatus that is readily cleaned in a thorough and efficient manner.
These various features can be incorporated into an apparatus according to this invention which transports and directs materials to form them into discrete volumes or portions and which deposits those discrete portions in a predetermined pattern. The apparatus includes a camming assembly having a cam track that receives a cam follower which operatively engages and imparts generally radial movement to a member such as a piston that rotates within a rotary support assembly for the piston, such as a drum assembly. The material that is to be transported, to be formed as a portion of predetermined shape and volume and to be deposited at a desired location is first positioned on the piston or the like at a predetermined location along the periphery of the rotary support assembly. While on the rotary support assembly, this material is fashioned as the desired portion, and this portion of material is separated from the rotary support assembly and deposited as needed, which may be onto a moving surface.
In an especially advantageous aspect of the invention, the camming assembly provides an adjustable camming pathway by including a movable section in the cam track assembly. One or more of these movable sections may be provided in order to adjust the radial movement of the piston or the like to thereby accomplish functions such as adjusting the volume of the portioned material, compressing the portioned material, and cleaning the apparatus.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for dispensing materials.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for shaping, transporting and depositing materials as shaped, discrete volumes or portions, which are dispensed according to a predetermined pattern.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus for depositing discrete volumes of materials onto a moving conveyor in accordance with a predetermined pattern.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for depositing portions or discrete volumes of material onto products as they are conveyed past the apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus for depositing condiment materials onto conveyed proteinaceous patties such as meat and/or vegetable patties that may be round, square, or otherwise shaped.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus in the nature of a rotary volumetric piston dispenser or filler.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved camming apparatus having an adjustable camming pathway.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus which forms materials into portions that can be adjusted in volume as desired, which portions optionally can be compressed to crush the material and/or to increase the density of the portion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved rotary volumetric piston dispenser or filler apparatus that can be readily and effectively cleaned.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that transports, portions, shapes and deposits materials according to a predetermined pattern, whether those materials are substantially liquid or solid.
These and other objects, features and advantages of this invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.